Combat Arms Dev Blog (1/15/14)
Greetings, We are Dances with Red Wind and Sniper, and we are level designers. We are going to discuss how we picked this PvE map (Dead Water), and we will introduce characteristics that make this map unique. This time, the core play of Fireteam Mode is to play the stage with various waves and investigate the limited space on the cruise ship. While testing, we (the Dev. Team) went through a lot of trial and error to find a way to solve the time problem when coming and going between the Cabins and the Base Camp (Main Deck). We also had to relocate all objects in the cabin every time, so that players would not get bored. Wave Round When the electricity goes out in the cruise ship, the cabins will darken and fill with poisonous gas. You may come out of the cabin and catch your breath, but you will have to fight against infected zombies who will be running at you. The image above is the initial state of the Base Camp (Main Deck) where you will defend against waves of infected attacks. The size of where you should fight against the infected (both on the Main Deck and on the bridge that is crossing the swimming pool) has been adjusted with thorough tests. Searching Round The electricity will be restored and the ventilator will be re-activated. The poisonous gas will be gone, and as soon as the lights go back on again, you will need to enter the cabin. Your main mission will be to search for Virus Samples. The cabin consists of a Changing Room, Restaurant, Bar, Cabin, Engine Room, and Casino. Every cabin's path and size is different, so that players can enjoy their characteristics. Enjoy Dead Water and its various compartments. Now here's a message from our Game Planner Janye East. Hello, this is Combat Arms game planner Janye East. Right now, I am at the scene where enthusiastic developers are developing new content for Combat Arms. There is a planner named Desperado, along with other graphic designers, who are planning the new content. So, what I am doing? Of course, I am trying my best to record this enthusiastic scene! What I am going to introduce are the concept items, “Phoenix” and “Item Sets”. Phoenix Concept Item CA Europe ran a Weapon Painting Contest last year. It was an event to mold CA with player feedback, like Oil Rig, Water Strider, and Rural Estate (made due to NxA players' suggestions) Everyone looked through the Weapon Painting Contest ideas carefully. After reviewing the candidates thoroughly, the graphic designers picked the winners. Thanks to the winners, the idea became reality; the item became real! And this is it! Flaming Phoenix! (Original Source) A player named extruend0 designed and sent us the Phoenix concept weapons. With this intense concept, we started to develop various items as Phoenix versions: G36E Valkyrie, MG21E Steel, Tomahawk, Assault Vest, and the IBH Mk2 SEAL, which are set items. Shazam! Here's the Phoenix Tomahawk, which looks like you can cut wood with it and Phoenix G36E Valkyrie, which was born in fire! So what do you think? Do you feel the power of the Phoenix? Both weapons have outstanding performance and a cool design. Personally, I like the color combination, since it reminds me of my favorite Basketball team, the Chicago Bulls. However, that’s not all I have to report. Item Sets I feel good whenever I wear Air Jordans and a New Era cap. I know that there are a lot of players who think that a cool look is just as important as the function of the item. This is where the new "Set Item Effect' in Combat Arms comes into play! The "Item Set Effect" is a bonus you will get when you wear designated items at the same time. As I mentioned, Phoenix items are the first Set Items in Combat Arms. Oh! You will need to wear 3 or more Set Items to see the effect. Of course, the more Set Items you wear, the more additional bonus effects you will get. You will be able to see which items you have equipped, and also the bonus effect you have, which is stated below the character. Bonus effects vary from Item Set to Item Set, and also vary according to the number of items you have equipped. So don't forget to check! To make it easier for players to know which items could match as a Set, special symbols have been added to the Shop and Inventory. Were you looking for the special Set Items symbol? So far, there has only been the Phoenix Item Set, so you will never get confused. Ah! But wait! This must mean that the Phoenix Item Set is only the beginning, and there will be more Set Items with various concepts afterwards! So, I asked Developer Desperado about it, and he told me that they are planning to develop another Item Set based on an idea from the player WaiNoX, and the concept is.. A Snake! Snakeskin! (Original Source) If there is a weapon with snakeskin on it afterwards, I will definitely use it with the Viper. Can't wait, right? I am looking forward to the cool-looking snake concept which will be coming up next. I will keep you posted whenever I get news from Desperado and other graphic designers. Til' then, please enjoy Combat Arms as you always do! I will work hard too! Oh yeah! We plan on gathering your feedback and suggestions even more than before. Let us know if you have great gun designs or maps! We will need your great ideas more than ever. Look forward to CA this year! Category:Developer Blogs Category:2014